In an HSD system dependent on signals being transmitted over radio frequencies, such as but not necessarily limited to the HSD system defined according to Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, a headend device or other sourcing device may be configured to transmit a continuous signal in the downstream direction for all customer premise equipment (CPE) devices on a corresponding segment or portion (e.g., bonding group) of the network. The CPE devices may be configured to listen to the continuous signal in order to identify conditions during which data, such as HSD, addressed to them will be carried over the network. Among other things, this signal may be used to transmit control data used to keep the devices synchronized and locked to the headend, as well as to serve in effect as a keep alive. Such a DOCSIS system is considered as a point-to-multipoint network with individual carriers, where the signals transmitted by the headend must be received and shared by all CPE devices. The data signal, therefore, has to be set to the lowest common denominator or set to the performance level of the lowest performing CPE device receiving the signal. The lowest common denominator may be determined based on various capabilities associated with facilitating communications with the corresponding CPE devices, such as an ability of the CPE devices to process certain frequency ranges or noise associated with signaling paths used to communicate with the CPE devices. Tailoring the data signal to the lowest common denominator can reduce the efficiency of the system since the capabilities of higher performing CPE devices may be underutilized.